


Six Feet Under The Stars

by celestial_nights



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights
Summary: Jackson Wang meets Im Jaebum and his lover.





	Six Feet Under The Stars

Jackson saw an old man staring at the stars one Saturday night. His eyes seeming to be looking for something, something in that deep, dark, night sky. The man’s eyes widened, as if he found what he was looking for. A small smile played on his lips as he kept staring. 

“Excuse me,” Jackson said as he approached the man. The old man stopped staring at the sky to look at Jackson, the smile still on his lips. “I’m just wondering why you were staring at the stars? I mean, everyone stares at the stars but somehow, you look at them differently,” Jackson couldn’t pinpoint what exact expression the old man made but he knew it meant something, something special. 

The old man sat down on a nearby bench and patted the spot next to him, signaling that Jackson could sit beside him. “The night sky had always been something we loved. We used to always camp out on Saturday nights in our yard and stare at the sky. Just watching the stars twinkle,” 

The old man raised his arm and pointed at one particular star. It wasn’t the brightest and it wasn’t the most unique, but Jackson saw it anyway.

“That was his favorite star. Every Saturday night, I would go out and look for that one specific star. It makes me feel less alone,” a sigh escaped the sighs lips as his eyes filled with tears. 

“I-is he no longer with you?” Jackson asked carefully, sensing that it was a sensitive subject. All the old man gave was a nod. 

“We made so many memories under the night sky. First kisses, first dates, first dances. The night sky knows every little thing that happened between us. All the fights, all the forgiveness, all the anger, and all the happiness. We liked to think that the only thing who knew us better than each other, was the night sky,”

Jackson stared at the star once again. Every word the man said made the star even more special. Although it was a sensitive subject for the old man, Jackson wanted to know more about couple. 

“When did you get married?” 

The old man gave a chuckle. 

“It was a beach wedding. Since the sky meant so much to us, we wanted it to be an open wedding. We were together for a year before we got engaged. Then a few months later we were standing on the beach giving each other our first kiss as husbands,” as the old man retold stories from their wedding, his eyes twinkled more and more, his smile growing bigger as well. Jackson got more and more into the little stories as well. His mind reeling with new information. 

“People always thought that we were the perfect couple. The couple who never fought, the couple who were always just smiles, hugs and kisses. But in reality, no couple will ever be ‘the perfect couple.’ My husband and I fought even before we were married, but those fights are what made our relationship stronger,” the old man took a pause to gather his thoughts. Jackson took in the old man’s take on relationships, reflecting on how he treats his own. 

“Do you have someone special?” the old man asked, his eyes now returned to the sky but his gaze told Jackson that he was listening. 

“I do, and I’m thinking of proposing, but I’m scared that we’re taking things too fast. What if I’m ready to get married and he isn’t? What if we break up because of my spontaneous decision,” Jackson ranted to the old man who listened intently, hoping to give some comfort to the boy. 

“Everyone moves at their own pace. To others, you might be rushing. To some, you may be slow. I cannot tell you if proposing right now is the right thing because I am not you. Only you knows when the right time is and if you feel that it is, then go for it. But if you still feel unsure, try to drop hints here and then for your partner and see how they react. That’s what I did with my husband,”

Jackson thought about what the old man said but didn’t say another word, only looked up and stared at the sky. 

“Is there any other star you’d like to tell me about?” 

“That one there,” the old man pointed to a star to his right. This one was shining bright and looked very big compared to those around him. “That was the brightest star the night I told my husband that I loved him,”

“We had just broken into an argument for what felt like the hundredth time that week. Nothing in our relationship was going right, and it was the same time as our final exams in college. Our stress levels were high and we both said things that should have never been said. Both our feelings were hurt that night,” Jackson looked over and saw the old man’s eyes show a flash of hurt before it disappeared. 

“A week of no communicating was too much for me so I talked the problem out with my husband. By the end we were a sobbing mess of love and ‘I love you’s. Love is messy, it’s never clean and it will never be straight forward. There will be many obstacles in your way and the only way to push past them is to actually solving it instead of avoiding it,” 

After a while, the pair just started staring at the sky again. To everyday people, it’s quite weird for an old man and a twenty-something to hangout and share stories but to Jackson, it’s just what he needed tonight. Wisdom from someone older than him but stories which both can relate to. Jackson thinks he might have found a friend in the old man. 

“It’s time for me to go now. I’ve seen my stars and was able to keep my promise to my husband,” the old man was about to leave but Jackson just had to ask one last question. 

“May I ask? How did your husband die?” Jackson gulped as he saw the elder visibly tensed but all tension was released after a few seconds of silence. 

“Time waits for no one, we never truly know when our time is up. Always remember that,” 

“Last question?” Jackson asked sheepishly. 

“You’re a curious boy, but go on,”

“What’s your name? And your husband’s?”

...

“Im Jaebum and Choi Youngjae,”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @foryeosangie


End file.
